


Goodbye, Kurt

by NeonMidnightMod



Category: wrestling - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-21
Updated: 2009-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonMidnightMod/pseuds/NeonMidnightMod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PG-13; humour, songfic, mentions of Shawn/Kurt and Kurt/Jericho.</p><p>Chris Jericho sings. Lyrics from "Goodbye Earl" by The Dixie Chicks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye, Kurt

**Author's Note:**

> Maintainer note: The author of this story is Yhu, fic originally archived with permission at Neon Midnight (geocities.com/dedicatedtotherockers)

Disc: Not my men. I also don't own the Dixie Chicks, or the song Goodbye Earl *g* however, I did do something wacky to the lyrics :-P

 

NOT FOR HARDCORE KURT FANS!

 

-

 

Jericho glanced around the small kareoke bar. It was packed, no seating left whatsoever- quite possibly they were breaking firecode, but oh well. He strummed on an accoustic guitar lazily, smiling to Shawn and Marty- who had come to see him play just for the hell of it. "So how many out there know Shawn and Marty?"

 

There were shouts of happy responses as the two blondes held hands and cuddled together.

 

"They happen to be some of my best friends. And for awhile, Shawn was stuck in a situation that I was in not too long ago, with a man named Kurt. It took a brave action by Marty to come to Shawn's aid, and that was damn inspiring. Some of you may recognize this song- it's been partially tweeked in honor of Shawn and Marty. So here we go!"

 

Marty Jannetty and HBK were the best of friends

All through their tag team days

Both members of the Rockers

Both active in the WWF

After the break up Marty went lookin'

for a bright new world

Shawn looked all around this fed

and all he found was Kurt

 

Well it wasn't two weeks

after he got married that

Shawn started gettin' abused

He put on ankle braces and used a long cane

And medicine to stop the pain

Well he finally got the nerve to file for divorce

He let the law take it from there

But Kurt walked right through the RAW locker room

And put him in the Angle Lock

 

Right away Marty flew in from Florida

On a red eye midnight flight

He held Shawn's hand as they

worked out a plan

And it didn't take long to decided

 

That Kurt had to go

Goodbye Earl

Those black-eyed peas

They tasted all right to me Kurt

You're feeling weak

Why don't you lay down

and sleep Kurt

Ain't it dark

Wrapped up in that tarp Kurt

 

The Smackdown officals came for Kurt

They searched the house

high and low

Then they tipped their hats

and said 'Thank You guys

if you hear from him let us know'

 

Well the weeks went by and

Wrestlemania came and gone

And time came for Summer Slam

And it turns out he was a missing person

who nobody missed at all

 

So the boys bought some land

and a roadside stand

Out on Highway 109

They sell WWE memorabila to fans

they're doing just fine

And they don't

lose any sleep at night 'cause

 

Kurt had to go

Goodbye Kurt

We need a break

Let's go out to TNA Kurt

We'll go see pyscho Raven

And stuff you in the trunk Kurt

Well is that all right

Good Let's go for a ride Kurt!

 

Jericho put down his guitar and accepted the praise of his fans and from Shawn and Marty- who were practically beaming. "Oh and uh, I got a postcard from Raven over in TNA the other day, saying thank you to Shawn and Marty for the patriotic new toy they happened to send him." And on that happy note, Jericho jumped down from the stage to leave with the contented couple as the sounds of Kurt screaming in the distance filled the night air. It was more than music to their ears, it was the perfect song to end the night.

 

FIN.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[ ](http://www.geocities.com/dedicatedtotherockers/ficindex.html)   
  
  
  



End file.
